Life of Lies
by Ritu
Summary: Natsume is the son of the most powerful man in the country. Mikan is a girl with a mysterious past, dark secrets and a dangerous enemy. Will they overcome their prejudices and trust each other? or will they fall prey to the scheming people around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or anything related to it.**

**My second fic, i hope you enjoy it. If you want me to continue then please Review so i know that my work is bieng read.**

* * *

**It was like any other night. **College, home, party, and then back home. 

Natsume was driving his car back home. It was nearly two in the morning, like he cared. It was not like any one was waiting for him, no way, in his house no one gave a damn where he was and when as long as he did not insult the family name.

Suddenly a girl ran out from the side of the road. Time seemed to stop as he stomped on the brakes. The car stopped. She had waist long dark brown hair, a rucksack on her back and seemed to be clutching a large bundle to her chest. Dressed in cargoes and a t-shirt while her jacket was wrapped around the bundle she was holding. She rested one palm on the bonnet of his car and vaulted neatly over it. At the same time, he heard shouts. It seemed that at least three thugs were in hot pursuit of her.

Without a second thought he told her "Hop in."

* * *

_Later he would always wonder why he told her that, and she would wonder why she complied, why she trusted him even though she did not know him._

He drove fast and soon they were far away from there. He realized that the bundle in her arms was in fact a small child of around 4 or 5 years of age.

"Mikan Hanabishi" the girl said, "Thanks a lot for helping me, but do you think you can drop me to a hospital? My sister is ill."

Natsume glanced at her and said "Natsume Hyugga, no need for a hospital, I'll get you to a doctor."

"Thanks_" Why do I trust him so completely?_

* * *

They were now in a very posh area of the city. Suddenly large gates loomed in front of them. A guard opened the gates and Natsume zoomed in without even slowing down. As he stopped the car, a young man in a uniform ran out to park the car. Natsume threw him the keys, motioned for Mikan to follow him and took out his cell phone and made a call. 

"It's Natsume. I want you to come here ASAP." He clicked the phone shut.

They had entered what seemed to be a very large hall. But its beauty and grandeur was completely lost on Mikan who had eyes only for her sister Kia. She was following Natsume on the automatic, so she did not notice when he stopped and bumped into him.

"Watch it."

"I am sorry, I was looking at Kia."

"Whatever"

He had stopped to open a door. It was the entrance to Natsume's part of the house. He had half of the first floor to himself. Beyond the door he had just unlocked, there was a large circular living room, with a large plasma TV, a complete gaming arcade, a seating arrangement of couches, sofas and beanbags for at least 20 people. There was also a large bar at the side with a very large refrigerator.

There were three doors around the room, other than the one through which they had just entered. Natsume led her to one of these. Inside was a large and spacious bedroom. He motioned for her to lay Kia on the bed.

A few minutes later a man entered the room, he was in his fifties, portly and with a gentle manner.

"Are you hurt again?" He asked Natsume without preamble.

"Not me. Take a look at her." Natsume replied, pointing at the kid.

The doctor, went over to Kia and as he examined her, he told Natsume,

"I woke up Ruka, I thought you must be in his room, so I checked there first."

As if on cue, Natsume's best friend entered the room. He was wearing shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. His golden hair was tousled but he seemed wide-awake.

"I hope you are not…" He said as he entered the room, but then he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes took in Mikan standing near the bed, worry obvious on her face and the Doc who seemed to be examining a child on the bed.

"What's this all about?" He mouthed at Natsume who just shrugged and said "later."

Both the guys settled themselves on the sofa to wait till the doctor finished his examination. Mikan still stood there, apparently too anxious to sit.

"She has caught viral fever, but it is not major. I'll just get some medication. All she needs is a 5 day medicine regime and 10 day rest, and she will be as good as new."

"Thank you Doctor." Mikan said in a voice filled with gratitude.

Used to Natsume's bluntness, the doc was quite flustered and rushed away to get the meds.

Mikan sat down by her sister and stroked her head lovingly. It was obvious how much she cared about the kid.

"Hi, I am Ruka Nogi."

"Mikan Hanabishi."

The doctor was soon back, and he told Mikan when to give which medicines.

After he was gone, Natsume too got up.

"Are you hungry? If you are then the fridge in the living room is very well stocked, so help yourself. We'll talk in the morning. C'mon Ruka."

"Good night both of you, and thank you Natsume."

"Good night."

"Hn"

Mikan fell asleep beside her sister. It was the first time in weeks that she slept peacefully, without waking up worried about intruders. Her plan was already fully formed and she was not afraid. She had decided the fate of this encounter the moment she had told Natsume her name.

* * *

_Why the hell did I bring her home when she had given me a convenient way out by wanting to be taken to a hospital? True my conscience would have killed me, if I had not helped her but why did I bring her home? And why am I thinking about her right now? Man, I am freaking myself out..._Natsume could not help but mull over his actions that night.  
After some more thinking he finally fell asleep. 

**Yep it was just like any other night, no change from the monotony at all, just a fateful encounter with a girl added to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Buttercup, lakadako and Deprived of Chocolate.  
Thank you guys. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen alice

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mikan woke up in a luxurious bed. It took her a moment to realize where she was. As soon as she remembered, she turned to check on Kia, who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her angelic face. Kia was 4 and half years old, had raven hair but other than that, she was an exact replica of Mikan. Only other difference being that she was still an innocent child who believed that there was something good in everyone. She still had her innocence while Mikan had learnt not to give her trust to anyone, the hard way.

Pushing her depressing thoughts aside, Mikan jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She washed and then put on fresh clothes, which were in her rucksack and then went out to get breakfast from the fridge, which Hyugga had mentioned to her last night.

She was not expecting company, as it was still quite early. It still amazed her how even a little sleep could completely rejuvenate her now, while before she used to oversleep all the time.

"Times change." She muttered to herself as she walked into the living room.

She was surprised to find both Natsume and Ruka there, eating sandwiches and chatting. Well actually, Ruka was talking, and Natsume was listening.

He stopped speaking as soon as he noticed Mikan, and smiled at her.

"Good morning" Mikan said smiling back.

"Good Morning to you too."

"Hn"

She picked up a carton of juice and a sandwich and turned to go back to her room when Natsume stopped her.

"You can eat here."

"Yeah I know, but what if Kia wakes up while I am here?"

He did not try to stop her a second time.

* * *

Kia woke up around half an hour later. Her fever had gone down considerably, which pleased Mikan a lot. 

"Sis?"

"Yeah, Kia, I am right here. Don't worry okay. Let me get you some breakfast sweetie. I will be back in a jiffy. I'll tell you everything then."

Kia nodded. While her sister got breakfast, she went to he bathroom to freshen up. Although she had an air of innocence about her, it was only her sister in whom she trusted completely.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume and Ruka were still talking when I went out to get Kia's breakfast.

"Kia is awake. She is much better now. Thank you." I said to Natsume who just shrugged.

As I was leaving he said, "We need to talk as soon as possible."

"Of course." I had been expecting that.

I went in and as Kia ate, I put finishing touches to my plan, and gave her a few instructions.

"You promise Kia?"

"Yep."

"Good girl, now go to sleep."

I tucked her in for a nap and went outside to face my savior.

I knew it was going to be tough. I just didn't know how tough.

I entered the living room again, to find that two more guys had joined Ruka and Natsume. One with light brown hair while the other was blonde.They introduced themselves as Kokoroyomi and Yuu Tobita. I guess I'll have to tell my story to 4 guys instead of 2.

This just keeps getting better and better.

"As I already told you, my name is Mikan Hanabishi. My parents died in an accident sometime back. I can manage very well myself but my aunt insisted that we move in with her, in the country. All our stuff was moved there yesterday and she was supposed to pick us but did not turn up. I kept on waiting but at the same time Kia's fever was going up. So I did all the things that I was supposed to do when she came, and decided to go the hospital. I had my cell phone, although I was not able to get through to her, I was sure she'd call me whenever she got to the house. I met those thugs on the way. I would have taught them a good lesson, if Kia had not been ill. So your help could not have come at a better moment."

"What is the name of your aunt?" Natsume asked.

"Tusuza Hanabishi, she's my father's sister." I explained.

I was expecting the start of a more thorough interrogation but then he did something completely unexpected. He picked up his cell, made a call and said " Tusuza Hanabishi, get me everything."

This guy was amazing.

Then he looked straight at me and said calmly " I'll find your aunt and until your sister gets better you will stay here. She can take you when Kia is well."

I don't believe him, how dare he order me around. But before I could say anything, he got up and walked out with his friends.

Guess I'll just have to swallow my pride for now.

* * *

After lunch, I got to meet the rest of Natsume's gang. I had met all the guys in the morning, except Tsubasa. In the girls there was Hotaru, Ruka's girlfriend, Anna with Yuu, Nonoko with Koko and Misaki, Tsubasa's girl. 

They were all nice and we got on pretty well considering just how different our backgrounds were, but then again **we** were not that different.

It seemed so long since I was able to relax like this, and hang out with people my own age. Well not exactly. Only Anna and Nonoko were 17 like me, everyone else was 18.

The guys spent the time playing in the arcade; Koko and Ruka are crazy video gamers while Natsume, Yuu and Tsubasa played pool. I had Kia on my lap and was listening to the chatting of the girls, while playing with her. It felt so nice, to just sit and relax.

Although at first I had thought that these rich girls would be fake and complete snobs, now I know better. They are sweet, gentle and accepting. They held no prejudices for me, although I was so far apart from them. It was amazing to see them treating me as an equal.

Then Anna gave me an odd look.

"Mikan if you only had basic things with you then you wont be having many clothes right now? Right?"

"Umm yeah. But I can mange easily."

But she did not listen after the yeah. All the girls except Hotaru, who was working on her Laptop, started chattering excitedly.

Suddenly Misaki jumped up and shouted at the guys, "We're going shopping. Mikan and Kia need some new clothes."

There were different sounds from the guys all meaning the same thing, DO WHAT YOU WANT, BUT DO NOT DISTURB US!!

All the girls stepped out and dragged me along. Kia was in Hotaru's arms now.

I was apprehensive about this. What if someone recognized me? What will I do then? But I could not refuse without a satisfactory reason, else it was all over, and the sanctuary I wanted to last a few days would be gone as quickly as it had come.

All I could do was pray that my cover did not get blown.

* * *

**Normal POV**

They went to the best malls in town. Mikan was unfazed, but Kia was impressed. They bought a lot of clothes out of which a large number was for Mikan. No one gave any thought to her protests about the bills they were paying for her.

"It's fun to shop for someone." Nonoko told her.

Mikan gave up when she realized that there was nothing at all she could about this. It was 3 hours later that they got back to Hyugga mansion. The girls showed the guys the shopping and then Mikan and Kia were shooed into their room to wear their new dresses for dinner. It seemed no one was listening to Mikan's objections, when Kia said softly, "No use sis, they care, unlike them."

That silenced Mikan as she gazed at Kia, then nodded and went in to change.

Unknown to her Natsume had closely observed the whole scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for Reviewing:** Deprived of Chocolate, Buttercup, xXDreamy-MushroomXx, and Chin-92. thanks a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Natsume woke up feeling completely refreshed. He smiled suddenly as his thoughts turned to his unexpected houseguest. She had looked beautiful in that new dress at dinner last night. Delicious was the right word, he thought with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He slowly got up from the bed and stretched luxuriously.

He took a long bath and entered his room wearing only a towel around his waist. At the same time, someone else entered his bedroom. He looked up to see a blushing Mikan standing on the threshold of his room, looking at her feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly.

"I was looking for Kia." She said in a small voice.

He wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the situation but instead, he shrugged and snapped "As you can see, she's not here, leave now."

"I am sorry." Saying that Mikan rushed out, closing the door behind her.

Natsume chuckled. He knew that the fact that he had acted normal, in spite of the awkwardness of the situation, would bug her far more than if he had teased or insulted her about it. He enjoyed getting on her nerves so much.

Natsume walked out of his room fully dressed, to see a frantic Mikan, who seemed to be waiting for him. "I can't find Kia anywhere." She said without preamble. Her worry and fear was so obvious that Natsume could not even stand looking at her.

"Did you check in Ruka's room?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's not there either."

Natsume pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Where are you?"

He listened for a moment then, "Okay, We're coming." He said and hung up.

"Found her. She and Ruka are outside in the garden. Let's go."

"Thank god." She seemed so relieved.

_He wondered how it felt to be cared for by someone in such a manner or to even care for someone this much and if he'll ever know what it felt like._

Natsume led Mikan to an obscure part of the vast grounds of Hyugga mansion, where she found Ruka and Kia playing and laughing.

"You should have told us you were taking Kia with you." Natsume accused Ruka, who in return gave a sheepish grin and apologized.

Soon after, breakfast arrived. It was then Mikan realized that this was the first time; she was seeing any servants except for the Doctor and the maid Viola, who took care of Natsume's living area.  
The butler gave her a disapproving look as he served breakfast, she wondered why, but did not say anything.

"What are you looking at?" Natsume growled at the butler, who immediately looked away from Mikan, whom he had been staring at. It seems she was not the only one who had noticed the rudeness.

"You may leave now." Ruka told the manservant but not very kindly.

It was obvious that the best friends had taken the slight to Mikan, personally.

_It feels so good to be defended, but I must not get used to this,_ Mikan thought.

After breakfast they stayed in the garden, Mikan and Ruka were playing with Kia, who was better than even the Doc had expected her to be, while Natsume was listening to songs on his ipod.

Suddenly Kia ran over to him and tugged at him, wanting him to come and play. Natsume resisted but the girl was adamant. He gave in at last and Kia cheered. Both Ruka and Mikan settled themselves on the grass to watch Natsume tickle Kia, who was giggling madly.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I can't believe I am actually playing with a four year old and enjoying it. But somehow I cannot see this kid sad, I just feel like helping her, protecting her and playing with her. _Damn, what the hell is happening to me?_

Ruka is giving me a curious look, I know what he means for he has not seen me like this in a long time.

"Times change." I muttered, but he heard it and I saw him grin.

Suddenly Kia jumped on me. If I had not been distracted by my thoughts I would have caught her easily, but as it was, she landed on my stomach, hard.

"Why you…" and suddenly I was tickling her like mad and she was laughing crazily. At last I stopped for breath.

Then I saw a man a little way away, looking at the four of us. It was time to go.

"C'mon, we're leaving." I told them and got up with Kia in my arms. Ruka followed with a confused Mikan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The four (Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Kia) went straight to where Natsume's car was parked. It was not the sports car he was driving when he helped Mikan, but a larger one. He drove out of the mansion and as they exited its gates, he told Ruka to call up everyone, to Cloud 9, as he was treating.

When they arrived at Cloud 9, Mikan saw that it was a beautiful restaurant, with a private beach. Anna had brought swimwear for both Kia and Mikan with her, even though Kia could not enter the water due to her Viral.

They were having a lot of fun, and to everyone's amazement, Natsume was not just joining in the fun, he was also playing with Kia. It seemed he really cared for the kid.

* * *

As evening fell, they all went in to shower, change and then have dinner. Their dinner had been arranged separately in a white beach tent. Instead of a formal table dinner, there was a buffet table laden with food on the side and various sofas were scattered about the place. A large antique chandelier hung right in the center, that was left empty so that everyone could see each other and also for dancing later on in the night. 

They had all finished dinner except Kia, who insisted on eating one more chocolate éclair. Mikan forbade her saying that too much chocolate was not good for her, so she went and asked Natsume for it. Natsume disregarded Mikan's glare completely, as he got up to fulfill the child's wish.

A strong wind had been blowing for some time and the chandelier was swaying, but no one had given it any thought. As Natsume got up a powerful gust of wind blew, and just as he was right below it, the chandelier started to fall.

Mikan had rolled her eyes at Natsume, and so she had seen the danger he was in. Without thinking, she rushed forwards and pushed him out of the way. Mikan landed on top of Natsume and just a little distance away from them, the chandelier lay in ruins.

She tried to get up but his hands were wrapped around her waist and he was in no mood to let go. She looked into his eyes; too late she realized that it was a big mistake, she was drowning in their depths. His arms tightened and she knew he was going to kiss her then suddenly they heard a whimper and Kia came running towards them. He loosened his hold and Mikan rolled unto her side and sat up halfway to hold Kia who was now crying bitterly.

Through her sobs they heard words like 'sorry' and 'it's my fault' which made them realize that the child blamed herself. Mikan looked at Natsume helplessly. He stood up, dusted himself and then pulled her up beside him.

All their friends were standing; the girls were looking horrified (except Hotaru, who was emotionless) while all the boys seemed furious.

Just then the manager came running towards them, looking terribly worried. Ruka turned to him. He was shaking with fury but before he could give the guy a piece of his mind, Natsume spoke.

"I expect a bonfire to be ready ASAP. You may leave."

The man rushed away, thanking God for his good fortune, if he had lost Natsume Hyugga as a customer, his boss would have fired him. And if anything had happened to Natsume, then Mr. Hyugga would have skinned him alive.

Mikan was consoling a sobbing Kia. "Hush Kia. I'm okay and so is Natsume. No need to cry. And it's not your fault. Don't worry its okay. Hush now, it's over."

Kia quieted down but not completely. Natsume then took her from Mikan and hugged her tight. "Hush child. If you stop crying, I'll give you a basket filled with chocolate éclairs. No? All right how about a filled car? Or a truck maybe?"

"I'll never eat them again." The kid swore softly.

They were all surprised_. How could such a small child be like that, so responsible?_

"All right. But now cheer up. We're going to have a bonfire party. And you might put out the fire with your tears."

Kia immediately stopped crying and wiped away her tears.

Everyone couldn't help but smile.

At that moment the manager came back. "Sir, the bonfire is ready."

"Good, lead the way." And Natsume walked behind the manager, leaving the rest to trail behind.

It was obvious that Natsume had stopped the guys from shouting at the Manager coz he did not wish to upset Kia further, and now he was doing his best to cheer her up. They soon managed it. She was like a younger sibling to them all. In just 2 days they had all come to adore Mikan and love Kia.

They stayed at Cloud 9 till well after midnight. Kia had long since fallen asleep in Natsume's lap, when they finally decided to call it a day.

* * *

"Hey Natsume, I am going to my place tonight. My father wants to see me tomorrow. Hotaru is gonna drop me." Ruka said 

"Sure. Bye then."

They all said their good byes and parted ways. Kia was in Natsume's arms, as Mikan was slightly drunk, he only handed her to Mikan when he slipped into the driver's seat.

They reached home, and Natsume again took Kia. He then took Mikan's arm and led her inside.

Mikan was unsteady, she had drunk a bit too much, and all because of a bet with Koko, which she had won by the way. Natsume made her sit on a couch in the living room, and took Kia away to the bedroom.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I took of Kia's shoes and tucked her in the bed. She looked so much like her sister but there was a major difference. Mikan had a look in her eyes that dogs have when they have been mistreated badly when they were pups, and while it seemed that Mikan had protected her sister from any such experience, no one had saved her.

I stopped my train of thoughts coz it was drifting lower than Mikan's eyes and went outside to check on her. She was curled like a ball on the sofa and her eyes were closed. She looked like an angel.

I went up to her and sat beside her. Then I gently picked her up and settled her unto my lap. She woke up then, but was still groggy. I kissed her forehead and then gave in to the urge and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Normal POV**

He knew he should stop, but he could not. For the first time he had lost control. He deepened the kiss, savoring the delicious taste of her lips.

Without meaning to Mikan responded to his kiss. But then suddenly images flashed in front of her eyes. She could not differentiate any more between the hallucination and reality. She tried to push him away but he was not going to let go. Tears began to fall from her eyes, which were filled with terror.

She was crying, Natsume realized with a start. He stopped kissing her immediately.

"God Mikan, I am so sorry. Forgive me, please."

His words broke through the wall of those horrible memories and she looked at him, the fear was diminishing from her eyes.

"Will you hold me? Please."

He pulled her to him, and held her tight. She buried her face in his chest and gave in to the whirlpool within her heart.

_It's okay to be tough, but sometimes you just can't hold your pain in. You just break down and need to cry for some reason. Whatever reason that is, it's a good reason._

She had no idea how long she wept in his arms. But when she finally looked up, he was still there, looking at her with such tenderness that she wanted to cry again.

"Enough." He said softly.

Mikan nodded and slowly got up. She went to her room and then straight to the bathroom. She washed her face and stepped outside to find him waiting, with a glass of water. After she finished drinking, Natsume took the glass from he and kept it on a table. Then he picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed, and tucked her in beside Kia. As he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay with me. I don't wanna be alone."

He slipped in beside her and held her. They fell asleep in that position, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review to tell me what you think about it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** These lines _"Its okay to b tough, but sometimes... ...its a good reason" _are **not mine**. I dont remember from where i picked them up, they might even be of some other fan-fic but i just don't remember. I m sorry that i used them without asking permission and i **THANK** the person who wrote them even though i do not know who he/she is.

Also i might not b updating soon, maybe as late as 4 or 5 days from now.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank: xXDreamy-MushroomXxDeprived of Chocolate, babee-angel and Chin-92 for reviewing. Thanks a lot.

Also to the anonymous reviewer, i wanna say thanks and tell u that Mikan broke down coz she remembered something bad from her past. She thought what had happened then was happening again and she could not tell the past from the present.

**Disclaimer:i do not own Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning" he opened his eyes to see Kia give him a lovely smile from where she was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Good morning. Where is your sis?"

"Taking a shower."

Natsume looked at the bathroom door, wondering how Mikan will react if he entered.

"Not too kindly." He muttered.

"Whom are you talking to?" asked Kia, who Natsume now realized, was fully dressed.

"Nothing" he said and stretched. "I am going to my room."

Kia saw him go and smiled. He made her sis smile. That was good.

* * *

They had just finished breakfast when Anna and Nonoko joined them. 

"We're taking Kia out with us, to the amusement park."

"Are you asking or telling?" Natsume asked grinning.

"Telling." They said in unison.

"C'mon Kia. See you guys later," said Anna as she led the kid away.

"Yeah see you." Chorused Nonoko and they left before either Mikan or Natsume could even reply.

"What was that all about?" They said together and then Mikan laughed while Natsume just chuckled.

* * *

"That was so much fun." 

"But you lost, again." Natsume pointed out.

"So what, I had fun and that's what matters most when you play something, not wining or losing. How about another go?"

"Sure, why not?"

They had now been playing for 4 hours straight. It seemed Mikan was playing video games for the first time but she had improved dramatically. She was actually giving Natsume good competition, now.

"Yippie!!"

"What are you shouting about moron? You lost for like the 100th time."

"I know, I know, but so what? This time I got farther than ever before, and that is so cool! Yippie!!"

"You really are crazy."

"Shut up Natsume. I want another match."

"Ok fine, but don't whine if you lose again."

"You wish."

And so it went for many hours, Mikan was so engrossed that she did not even realize that it was afternoon and they still hadn't had lunch while Natsume was enjoying himself too much to say anything.

"God I feel so tired."

"Of course you do, you've never played before now, have you?"

"Nope. Thanks for this chance Natsume."

"Whatever."

Suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly, "I am hungry."

"It's past four moron, of course you are. So am I for that matter. Tell you what, lets take a light tea now and we'll go out for a large dinner. What say you?"  
"Agreed."

They had tea with cucumber and tomato sandwiches.

* * *

"Anna just called, she and Nonoko are staying at Hotaru's and apparently Kia is also staying with them." 

"But..."

"She said Kia is very excited about it, so I suggest you don't act overprotective. I think the three of them together can take care of one kid."

"Oh, all right." Mikan finally gave in.

Natsume grinned inwardly, he had not told Mikan the reason they were keeping Kia away and Ruka had left. His friends were trying to play matchmakers, but he knew Mikan would not share his amusement.

* * *

"Now enough gaming, get ready we're going out as I already told you."

"Don't order me around."

"You don't want to go?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever just go and get ready already." He said marching off to his own room.

With an exasperated sigh, Mikan too entered her room.

When she came out, Natsume was already there waiting for her. He was dressed in semi-formals, like her.

The restaurant he took her to, was nice and discreet. It was a pretty looking place with an exclusive clientele, which was obvious by the way the concierge greeted Natsume.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

We had just finished a very delicious dinner and were having dessert when a girl with green hair and eyes marched up to us and said something to me which, I never expected to hear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?"

I choked on my ice cream.

"Boyfriend?" I spluttered looking at Natsume for confirmation, but he just looked bored.

"Yes boyfriend, Natsume darling what are you doing here with such a cheap girl? I know I was out of town but you could have chosen a better past time, couldn't you?"

I was stunned by what she said.

"That's not true."

"Speak only when spoken to, you trash."

I have been called many things but this, never. And never was I so helpless to stand up for me, I could not sink to her level after all.

Suddenly Natsume spoke.

"She is not trash, you are Shouda."

The girl looked completely stunned. "What did you say?" she shrieked.

Now everyone was staring at us.

"You heard me. She never forced herself on me, it was circumstances that brought us together, while you have been throwing yourself at me for as long as I can remember."

"Why you…" the Shouda girl started to speak, but Natsume cut across her.

"And as for me being your boyfriend, I am officially dumping you. Its over."

With that Natsume stood up, threw down cash on the table and took my arm to lead me out of the place. As soon as we were outside I shook my arm free.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a girlfriend?"

"I was already thinking about dumping her before you came. She was not on my mind, so just drop it."

"You were thinking of dumping her? If your intentions were so clear then why were you dishonest? If there was nothing to hide then why did you hide it?"

"Oh, you are a fine one to talk about honesty."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, get in the car."

"Not before you say it out."

"All right fine. Who are you to talk of honesty when you have not even told me your name?" when Mikan looked shocked he continued.

"Surprised? Your story was good, I'll give you that, but I am a Hyugga after all. I knew it was all a lie. No one by the name of Tusuza Hanabishi exists; no one by the name of Mikan Hanabishi exists for that matter. You thought I would not know? Then you are a fool. I was just giving you time, so that you could trust me enough to speak. If I had wanted to, with just one pic of yours, I would have your family history with me within a day. But yet I chose to wait. And you dare accuse me of dishonesty?"

"I had my reasons." Mikan knew there was no point at all denying what he had said. She felt broken inside. She had known that these days were too good to be a part of her life, but she had been hoping that this would last, somehow, someway.

_Guess it had been too much to hope for._

Natsume was not finished with her.

"You had your reasons. Is that so? Did it ever occur to you how it felt, to have someone close to you, to like them and to know that they don't trust you at all? To call them a name, you are not even sure is their own?"

"Did it occur to you what torture it is to know that you are cheating someone who has shown you nothing but kindness? And specially for someone like me who has seen nothing but harassment and hatred for the past three years?"

After that outburst she could not bring herself to face him anymore, so she turned and ran away, tears streaming down her face. But before he could follow her, a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to see his triumphant looking ex.

"I did not hear what you said but it's obvious you broke up with her. I knew you would come back to me Natsume love."

"Shut up you fool." Natsume snapped and then shaking his arm free, he ran after Mikan leaving a baffled Sumire behind.

When he came outside, she was nowhere to be seen. There was a beach nearby, which he had shown her before coming for dinner. Something told him that that was where he would find her.

* * *

**I m sorry this is short but i just might update tomorrow. In case i dont then i wont b able to update till wednesday at least as i m going out of town. Please Review!**

Deprived of chocolate, i have tried to put more dialogue in this chapter and i'll put even more in the next chapter. Do let me know what sort of a job i managed. Thanks a lot for your advice!!**  
**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I wanna thank Chin-92, x - Dragon Priestess - x for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Mikan's POV**

I ran and ran. I had no idea which direction I was taking; I let my feet take me wherever they wanted to. I suddenly heard the sounds of waves and looked up to see that I had come to the beach.

It reminded me of the day I had spent with my friends on a beach, not so long ago, not my friends, _his_ friends, I reminded myself.

I sat down on a bench and hugged my knees. The tears streamed from my eyes and I was helpless to stop them.

Then I heard footsteps, and looked up to see four strangers staring at me. Then one of them spoke.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?"

His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Aww look, she's been crying. Someone break your heart beautiful? No worries, we'll mend it. Won't we boys?" said another one leering at me. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Let go of me."

"No way baby, you are coming with us, whether you like it or not."

I kicked him in the shins and with a yelp he let go of me. But before I could run away, another one grabbed me. This lot was drunk and I was desperate and hurt, and also a martial arts apprentice. Maybe this was the best way to release my pent up feelings. I'll teach them a lesson they will never forget.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

When I reached the beach, I had no problem at all in spotting her. But her condition made my blood boil. Two guys had her pinned on the sand, while a third seemed to be gloating over her. Another stood on the side, seemingly nursing a bloody nose. As I ran forwards, I realized that all of them were injured. Mikan's handiwork, I realized.

"Let go of her." I shouted at those jerks. They were so dead, for laying their filthy hands on her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Let go of her."

The guys were surprised and that was all Mikan needed to get free. She pushed them away and stood up, at the same time Natsume strode up to them.

She had never seen any thing like this before. Within 30 seconds all four of them were down and out. She was sure all of them had more than a few broken bones.

"Bastards." That drew her attention back to Natsume, who was now walking towards her.

It was only now that she noticed that her top was torn, but before she could do anything about it, he draped his jacket over her shoulders, and put his arm around them.

"Come with me." His voice was gentle as he led her away. But instead of taking her back to the hotel as she expected, he just walked with her side by side on the beach.

They finally came to another bench and sat down.

Natsume removed his hand from her and rested it in his lap.

* * *

**Mikan's POV **

I could sense that he wanted to say something, and I waited for him to say it. I expected him to reprimand me, to shout at me but I never expected him to say what he did:

"I am sorry."

I looked at him blankly. _Sorry but for what?_ As if he could read my mind, he continued.

"Sorry for not being there right now, sorry for hurting you, sorry for pushing you into a situation you should never have been in."

I looked at him in wonder; I knew what it must have cost his pride to say this to me.

"It's not the first time I was harassed. I can live with this."

I knew it was the wrong thing to say as I saw his eyes fill with fury.

"Don't tell me anything about you but do tell me the name of that bastard. I swear to god, I'll make him pay."

Tears started pouring down my cheeks, _he wanted to take revenge for me? _I knew that after this there is no going back but I wanted to jump off this cliff and find out what lay ahead. I wanted to be free of this burden.

"I trust you Natsume more than anyone else and even if you hate me afterwards, I can not hide from you any more. I am Mikan Sakura."

And so I told him, everything about me. I left nothing out, not even the things I never wanted to admit, even to myself. And he heard me through, without judging me, and for that I was most grateful.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Mikan finished her story, she looked at Natsume, to gauge his reaction but his bangs covered his eyes. Then he looked up and the depth of feelings in his eyes startled her. He reached for her and pulled her on to his lap, and hugged her tightly, his face buried in her throat.

"I am sorry Mikan, I am so sorry."

"Natsume…"

"I am sorry for being such a jerk, for doubting you. How can I hate you for what you went through? I am proud of you and I promise you this, everything will be fine from now on. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh Natsume…" tears were falling from her eyes, but he brushed them away with a finger.

"Don't cry, I never want to see you sad. You have had a lifetime's worth of tears and all you'll have from now on, are smiles and laughter."

He held her for a long time, her head resting on his shoulder. They did not need words to communicate, not any more.

They did not know how long they stayed like that, but finally Natsume stood up with Mikan in his arms. She gazed at him and smiled. Then he gently put her down so that they were standing side by side. They walked to the car together, holding hands.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I am sorry that this is short but that's the way it is. Mikan's story will be told in later chapters. I hope you like this. Please review. I'll update again by thursday or friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to Thank:**

Sunkised-chan

Deprived of Chocolate

Lakadako

Chin-92

Mae2605

xXDreamy-MushroomXx.

Thanks a lot guys, for your suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Natsume's POV**

I was awakened by the sound of Ruka's voice.

"Natsume, I am here so…"

He stopped mid sentence and turned beet red, I realized why as soon as I felt Mikan stir beside me.

"I am outside." Muttered Ruka as he hurriedly left the room.

I turned to the brunette beside me who was staring at the door in confusion.

"Why did he leave like that?"

I could not hold back my smile.

"Where are you?"

"In your room." Comprehension dawned.

"Your room, your bed, your shirt… No wonder he reacted that way."

"You forgot, in your arms."

We looked at each other and then burst out laughing. It was ridiculous. It seemed obvious to Ruka that something had happened between us last night, while in truth, she just did not want to be alone.

Chuckling I got out of bed and stretched, only to realize that she was staring at me. I was shirtless. _This is getting interesting._

**Normal POV**

"Like what you see?" Natsume asked.

At this Mikan blushed and looked away. Snickering, Natsume went into the bathroom.

Mikan entered the living room, where, Ruka was waiting for them, only to realize that she was only wearing Natsume's shirt. She strode quickly to her room, leaving Ruka completely astounded.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

"Hi guys."

"Hi"

"Hey" I greeted as Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Kia joined us for breakfast. I still can't help but stare at Mikan and Natsume; they are acting as if nothing happened. I thought if nothing else, they might be acting a bit lover like, but no, they are quarreling just like any other day. _These two are damn confusing._

"Ruka why are you not eating?" Trust Mikan to get all worried.

"Did you see something you should not have? Or did you barge in a at the wrong moment?" and trust Hotaru to be blunt.

"Umm it's nothing. Nope, nothing at all."

Suddenly Mikan and Natsume started laughing.

But before anyone could say anything, the rest of the gang showed up, except for Misaki.

To my chagrin, I was blushing, and that prat Natsume told everyone the incident that occurred earlier this morning, but he also told them what even I did not know.

"Nothing happened between us, but Ruka was so flustered that I decided not to inform him."

_That jerk, I want to kill my best friend right now._

"Don't you guys have college?" Mikan took pity on me and changed the topic, _thank god for that._

It was Yuu who answered. "We are having holidays right now."

"At this time of the year?" Mikan wondered.

"Well, you see, Natsume here, told the principal to either give us a fortnight long break, or he would set his office on fire, and send him on a long break. This happened earlier on the day he met you. The old guy chose the safer option." Koko clarified.

"That explains it." Then she added as an after thought, "You are such a bully, Natsume."

"Whatever idiot."

"I want to go to the amusement park again." Kia suddenly piped up, causing all of us to stare at her.

"And you two will come with me this time, please." She pleaded with Natsume and Mikan.

"All right sweetie."

"Hn"

So it was decided, because of one four-year old, a whole group of teenagers were going to go to the amusement park.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"I am going to kill Tsubasa." I muttered to Ruka who just snickered.

_That jerk how dare he flirt with Mikan._

"No need Hyugga, look who's here." Apparently Hotaru Imai can hear everything.

I turned around to see Misaki, glowering at Tsubasa who had not noticed her, yet.

"Mikan is too much of an idiot." Misaki said, coming up to where me, Ruka and Imai were standing. "Doesn't even realize when someone's flirting with her, even when the jerk is so obvious." I said finishing the sentence.

With a nod at me, Misaki strode forwards, grabbed her boyfriend by the collar, and dragged him to a nearby fountain, in which she dumped him, without any hesitation.

"What was that for?" Tsubasa spluttered, standing in the fountain, soaking wet.

I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Remember this, the next time you even look at another girl." And with that Misaki walked away from him, gave Nonoko a high five, took Mikan's arm and led her away.

We were watching Tsubasa with a mixture of hilarity and pity.

_Tough luck having such a strict girlfriend, but he deserved worse for flirting with my Mikan, wait did I just say **my Mikan**? Weird._

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was still early evening when Natsume and Mikan reached home. Hotaru and Ruka had taken Kia with them, telling these two to join them tomorrow for breakfast, at Ruka's place.

As Natsume drove inside, they saw a middle aged couple standing on the porch talking to someone from the staff. They were overdressed for the weather and seemed very fidgety.

"What an odd couple." Natsume remarked.

"Not a couple." Mikan whispered, her eyes filled with dread, "They are brother and sister."

Natsume looked at her and suddenly he understood. His eyes were filled with anger as well as determination.

"I'll make them pay." He said in a voice as cold as ice.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is a very short chapter but its just a prelude to the next chapter where Mikan's past will finally be revealed. Please review!! I'll update soon.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank:**

x - DragoN-PriestesS - x

Sunkised-chan

Yamishun

xXDreamy-MushroomXx

Chin-92

**T****hank you for taking the time to review my story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen alice.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 7**

"I never thought you could be so irresponsible Natsume." Mr. Hyugga said coldly.

"I neither was, nor am irresponsible, and you know it." Natsume replied in a flat voice from his seat beside Mikan. They were having a confrontation with his father after the latter's meeting with the two people Natsume had seen on the porch.

"Is that so? So what are you? A Knight in Shining Armour for this damsel in distress? She is responsible for her parent's death for God's sake and you want me to hear her side of the story?"

"She is responsible, the same way you are responsible for my mother's death. You of all people should understand."

Kendiar Hyugga had never been rendered speechless before, but his only son had managed to do it.

Correctly interpreting his look Natsume continued, "You thought that I did not know? I was seven at the time, I knew and understood. I never blamed you Dad, but I do expect you to give Mikan a chance. I have complete faith in her and that should be more than reason enough for you to trust her."

"Lets hear your story then Ms. Sakura. You have gotten yourself an excellent lawyer." Mr. Hyugga said to Mikan with a fleeting glance in Natsume's direction.

* * *

**Mikan's Story**

"I had a happy childhood. My parents loved me a lot and I was a responsible and nice child. When I was nine, my mother was diagnosed with cancer. It was in its last stage and nothing could be done about it. I saw my mother, so full of life before, just wither away. In under a year from the diagnosis, she died.

I became a loner. I was sad but I was not going to share my pain. I was afraid I would lose anyone I came close to.

Two years later my father remarried, but not just anyone, it had to be my mother's best friend. I could not bring myself to forgive them, so I refused to talk to Sharon. We had been close before but I saw her marriage with Dad as a betrayal. It was a dreadful shock to them.

I became a troublemaker, just to hurt them."

Tears were pouring down Mikan's cheeks as she remembered all the things she did. Natsume held her hand tightly. She gave him a watery smile before continuing.

"When Kia was born, everyone expected me to hate her as well, but I loved her. I would act that I did not care in front of everyone, but whenever I could, I used to care for her and play with her. Sharon soon realized how much I loved Kia and she was very happy, that I had accepted my stepsister even though I had not accepted her.

Kia was 17 months old, when my parents died in a car crash. They were going out for dinner.

Before they left, Sharon accidentally dropped Mom's picture. I was furious. I shouted at her, I said terrible things until Dad slapped me. They went away, Sharon was in tears. I hated myself for what I had done but I did not apologize.

It was mid night when the cops came with news. I never forgave myself for it. No one knows the cause of that accident but I wondered if Dad had been preoccupied with me while driving? It is my burden to bear."

Mikan was silent for a while. Natsume was surprised to see that his Father looked sad and sympathetic. _This is unusual._

After a few minutes Mikan started speaking.

"The people you met today, Mr. and Miss Beckett, are relatives of Sharon. And the only living relatives Kia and me have. After my parent's death three years ago, they took our responsibility.

They moved into my parent's house. At first they seemed really nice, especially Miss Carine Beckett. I was lonely and filled with guilt, and she was soon my confidante and only friend. Her brother on the other hand, did not talk much but he was not hostile either."

"In a matter of months, the truth came out. The Beckett's did not give a damn about me, and as for Kia she was just an inconvenience. I took care of her, I did all the house chores and I was bullied and verbally abused by that stupid man. They always played on my guilt regarding my parent's death to keep me under tabs. All they wanted was Dad's money and our house. I grew up being beaten and emotionally blackmailed everyday.

I learned not to trust, the hard way. I could not protect myself, but I never allowed them to come near my sister. She was my responsibility and I never let them even touch her. For some time, Cadis had been looking at me strangely, then one day I learned about a whole new form of abuse. There was nothing that I did not do to stop him, but I was helpless. I was an apprentice in marshal arts, but he was too strong for me. He never raped me, but he…"

Mikan had her eyes closed tightly as he tried to block out the terrible memories from herself. It was the things Cadis did to her, that had terrified her when Natsume had kissed her. Then she felt Natsume hug her. He held her tightly, whispering words of comfort to her. If she had not told him everything beforehand, she knew she would never have been able to say all this now. **He was her strength.** She had been terrified when she had told him, but now she was just sad.

She sat up straight and started speaking again. Natsume still had his arms around her.

"I learned to live with what I had and take everything in my stride. I wanted to run away but I could neither leave Kia nor take her with me. I might survive on the street but a young child could not.

After I turned seventeen, things took a turn for the worse. Cadis lost his job and started drinking all the time. My father's trust sent enough money every month, it made sure that we did not starve even when most of it was spent on liquor.

The day that I finally ran away, I heard those two talking about me.

_**Flashback**_

"_What are we going to do about Mikan?" asked Carine in a worried voice. _

_Mikan who had been going to the kitchen to drink water, stopped upon hearing her name. _

"_What about her?" Cadis replied._

"_She is going to be 18 soon, and then she'll inherit everything and might even become Kia's guardian. She'll throw us out for sure." _

"_So that is what you are worried about. I have already thought of a plan."_

"_What is it Cadis?"_

"_I am going to marry her."_

"_What the heck are you saying? You are 15 years older than her."_

"_That makes it even more tempting. Now listen to me before you protest. I have thought it all out. An underage is allowed to get married if they have the permission of their guardian, so you give permission and I get married. After that, everything that is hers now, will be ours."_

"_It's a good plan but she will never agree."_

"_She loves that little brat. Every time she says no, I'll break a bone in Kia's body. I am sure she'll agree soon enough."_

"_What if she tries to run away?"_

"_Her sister is ill. That is why I did not take her to the hospital. She won't dare take her along when she's ill and neither will she be able to leave without her."_

"_When are you going to tell her?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Good thinking brother. Now our goose is going to lay golden eggs forever."_

_Mikan heard chairs being pushed back in the living room, signaling that the two were getting up to leave for bed. She ran back to her room, without making a single sound. She lay there for a half an hour, thinking. She was not going to let this happen. It was high time she took her destiny in her own hands. Within an hour, Mikan packed necessary items in a rucksack and got ready to flee. _

_**Flashback Over**_

"I just had to stay away for a few months, until I turned 18. Then I was free from them. I waited for more than an hour, to make sure both of them were asleep and fled the house with Kia in my arms. I had saved a lot of cash over the years, so I decided to leave the city. But I had not counted on being caught by thugs. I was running away from them when Natsume found me."

* * *

The room was filled with a pregnant silence. Then finally Mr. Hyugga spoke. 

"It seems I owe you an apology child." His voice was gentle and kind. "I have all the facts on you, I had them with me the very next morning after your arrival in my house. I kept quiet, as you were my son's responsibility. Your story matches the facts much better than that of those two. Also Natsume trusts you and I him. I'll deal with this matter. Rest easy, you are my prodigy from now on."

"What about…" Natsume started speaking but his father cut him across.

"They will not go unpunished. They came here expecting me to hand over Mikan and Kia to them, but now i'll hand them something completely unexpected. I am sure you want to take retribution yourself, but it's better if I do it. After I am done with those two, even you will pity them." Kendiar said in a voice filled with venom.

"Now enough emotional talks, I am famished. How about all of us have dinner together?"his tone was light once again.

"Sure Dad."

"Thank You" Mikan whispered to Kendiar as he passed by her. He smiled. _His son was a good judge of character._

* * *

After dinner, Mr. Hyugga had a private word with Mikan. 

"Mikan even if that accident happened because of you, your parents would never hold it against you. My wife cheated on me and I divorced her. I loved her but could not forgive her. I never allowed her to see Natsume after that. One day she came and begged my forgiveness, she said she loved me and it had been just a mistake, but I did not relent. She committed suicide that day. I am the direct cause of her death, but I still face myself in the mirror, living alone is my punishment for what I did to her. You on the other hand were not so much at fault. The driver of the truck that collided with your father's car was drunk. Your guardians kept it from you, to manipulate you. Don't feel guilt. Live up to become, what they wanted you to be. Wherever they may be, I am sure they are watching you. Make them proud."

Mikan had no words to express her gratitude; she gave Kendiar a grateful smile before leaving for her room. She had a father again.

* * *

That night Mikan slept in her room, alone. But she slept peacefully, smiling like an angel. There were no nightmares and no guilt. Natsume's father had taken away her guilt as well as her fears.

* * *

**At last Mikan's story is out. I hope you like it. I myself think it is a bit of an anti-climax, still i m waiting for reviews to tell me if it's good or bad. Please Review!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank Avneet and Itisha for listening to me and helping me decide what to write.  
**

**I also want to thank my reviewers:**

Sunkised-chan: The most kind reviewer i have.

XxPingzlveNatsxX

Lucia096

Babee-angel

xXDreamy-MushroomXx: Thanks a lot for being there!!

Chin-92: My best critic.

Mae2605

Advisory177 :the biggest reason i posted that AN

Yamishun

XXMikanXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 8**

Mr. Hyugga entered his home (mansion) warily. He was late and he knew it. He went straight to the living room. He was not surprised at what he saw inside. Kia was sleeping on one sofa, using Natsume's jacket as a blanket. Mikan was sleeping on another sofa with her head resting on Natsume's lap while he was watching TV (on mute) with a bored expression.

Natsume looked up to see his father; he smiled and woke Mikan up.

"Sorry I am late." Kendiar Hyugga said.

"Its ok, after all you called, but we decided to wait." Mikan replied.

"We? Even Kia?"

"Yeah, Kia did not eat dinner either, she just ate dessert." Natsume said chuckling.

They kept on talking as they had their dinner, a few hours later than usual.

Life in the Hyugga Mansion had changed drastically ever since Mr. Hyugga had accepted Mikan. It was home now. Natsume and his father were on very easy terms, as they had spoken about Natsume's Mom's death at last. Mr. Hyugga had become the legal guardian of the Sakura girls. Before, the two Hyuggas did not even meet for days, but now they all have breakfast and dinner together. The main living room of the mansion, unused for years, had now become the regular haunt of the kids. Natsume had even accessorized it, like his own living room.

* * *

"Mikan I have a good news for you. You will be joining Natsume's college from coming Monday. The break gets over this weekend." Said Kendiar Hyugga over breakfast on Saturday. 

"That's great. I'll meet everyone again."

"You will share only some classes with Natsume, not all. But I am sure that is not much of a problem. I checked with the principal, you have friends in all your classes."

"She is not joining on Monday. She can start from Tuesday." Natsume said suddenly.

"Why?" Said Mikan and Kendiar together.

"Because all of the gang is gone on a hiking trip, and they'll be coming on Monday eve. I don't want her to be alone." Replied Natsume.

"You don't want her to be used for pay back." Mused his father.

"Yeah. I don't want her to be used for target practice."

"What are you two talking about?" asked a confused Mikan.

"Mikan, you see Natsume here, has played loads of pranks on people (major understatement) and many have grudges against him. They might use you to get back at him. But you can always act as if you don't know each other, for a day."

"Yeah, that is what we'll do Natsume. I am not going to hide."

"All right." Natsume sighed and gave in.

* * *

"If we are not supposed to know each other, then why are you taking me to college with you?" 

"We are early, so there is not going to be anyone in the parking lot and I wanna make sure you get there safely."

"Thanks Natsume" Mikan knew this was his way of cheering her up coz she was nervous.

* * *

"Everyone we have a new student. Please welcome Ms. Sakura." 

"Hello everyone, I am Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Most of the guys were staring at her with interest. She was really pretty and with a sweet smile, she looked like an angel.

She sat down and the class began.

It was lunchtime and Mikan made her way to the cafeteria, where she was going to meet Natsume. He had agreed to it as they shared all the classes after lunch.

She sat down alone to wait. She had made friends with a few of her classmates but not many courtesy of Sumire Shouda who was also her classmate. And even those few had left her alone right now. Sumire did not tell anyone how she knew Mikan and why she hated her but her hate was enough to drive people away from Mikan.

Two guys from her class walked up to her. "Hey pretty girl, can we sit here?"

"Ummm, ok."

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked the leader, Ryuu.

"Yeah, no, kind of."

"Meaning?" challenged Shawn.

"I am hoping to see someone I know from before." Mikan lied; Natsume had told her not to use his name, until he was there.

She was feeling uneasy towards these guys because of the looks they were giving her, but she could not think of anyway to get rid of them.

"So how come you know Shouda?" Shawn asked her out of the blue.

"Shouda? She is our classmate." answered Mikan.

"That is not what we are talking about. She knows and hates you from before. I wonder why?" mused Ryuu.

"Yeah, she only hates those girls who are close to Hyugga." added Shawn

"And she broke up with him coz of a girl we don't know. I assume you don't know her either?" Ryuu's tone was sinister.

Mikan now understood why Natsume had been acting so protective. Before she could reply, the guy grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making her cry out in pain.

"That is just a taster, tell us, are you with Hyugga?"

"Yeah I am." She snapped; the pain was gone from her eyes, replaced with fury. She was not going to let anyone bully her ever again. She twisted around, and jerked her hand free from the guy's grip. Then she slapped him, hard.

"How dare you." He roared, as he and Shawn stood up. The whole cafeteria had been watching ever since Mikan had cried out in pain. They all were shocked at what Mikan had done_, slapped one of the biggest troublemakers in the place, who was also Natsume's greatest rival._

Ryuu raised his hand to hit Mikan back but someone grabbed his wrist.

"Picking on girls now?" Natsume said scowling.

The people around them were even more shocked now. _Natsume Hyugga standing up for someone other than his friends? For someone he did not even know? Highly unusual._

"You okay?" Natsume asked Mikan, concern was evident in his voice.

"Yeah." She said massaging her wrist, which Ryuu had bruised.

Natsume then twisted Ryuu's wrist and then suddenly, pushed it away. His wrist was now badly sprained.

"Mess with her again and I will not let you off so easily." Natsume growled as he led Mikan away.

* * *

"Sorry I was late. A stupid teacher held me up." 

"Its ok."

Mikan and Natsume were sitting at the far corner of the cafeteria, eating lunch. They ignored all the people staring at them.

"Now I know why you were worried."

"Doesn't matter now. They all now know that you matter to me. I'll just have to be careful. I'll get you a cell today, so you can contact me whenever you…"

Mikan laughed.

"Don't worry so much, I can take care of myself, but I might need help sometimes."

"You sure can. I saw you slapping that jerk. That must have hurt." At this, they both started snickering.

The rest of day was uneventful, Natsume made sure of it. He was by her side all the time.

* * *

**I am sorry for the late update, but I'll update soon from now on. **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone. I am sorry i have become slow in updating but i m too busy these days.

**I want to Thank my reviewers:**

Babee-angel

Sunkised-chan

Mae2605

XXMikanXX

Chin-92

Yamishun

xXDreamy-MushroomXx: my fav reviewer, u r the 1 who gave me guts to write, so Thanks for that.

DeathAngel-Lavenda: Thanks a lot for encouraging me n your suggestions.

okaix

Someone: u should have left ur name atleast. so i could thank u...

love-Mikan

** Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It has been two months since Mikan and Kia have been living in Hyugga Manor. They were now an inseparable part of it.

_This place was lacking so much without these two. _Natsume thought as he came downstairs for breakfast. He found an irritated yet patient Mikan forcing Kia to drink milk.

"If you don't drink this quickly then you will be late for school Kia. So please hurry up." Kia just kept ignoring her sister's words.

That was when Natsume took over.

"Kia if you don't drink this ASAP then I'll not get you any chocolate today."

"Mean Natsume." Kia muttered as she drank milk at last, Natsume just chuckled while his father laughed.

* * *

"C'mon Natsume we are late." 

"So?"

"So will you please hurry up."

"I wonder if Kia bothers Dad as much as you bother me, when he takes her to school?"

"Natsume…" Mikan warned.

"Whatever, we're not late yet so quit worrying."

* * *

When Mikan went to the cafeteria during lunch with Anna and Nonoko, she found the rest of the gang already there. They seemed to be discussing something but stopped upon her arrival. 

She looked at them suspiciously.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Important, just continuing a class discussion." Natsume replied quickly. Too quickly for Mikan's liking but she let it pass.

In the next few days Mikan could see that the whole gang was up to something and they were not telling her about it. It also seemed as if Anna and Nonoko were purposefully keeping her away from everyone else.

By the third day, Mikan was angry enough to beat them all up. They were pointedly avoiding her, keeping a secret from her and then they even had the guts to expect her to be normal. But whatever she did, and however she tried to ask them or even trick them, they just were not telling her anything.

* * *

"Fine be that way.' She shouted at Natsume on the third day. 

"Really Mikan you are overreacting. We are not planning anything. You are imagining things. You should see a doctor." Natsume smirked.

"Is that so Hyugga?" and with that she walked out from the nearly empty classroom where they had been arguing.

Natsume never expected her to do what she did next. She completely ignored the whole gang. It was as if they did not even exist. She sat with her other friends. In fact she took a taxi home instead of going with Natsume.

* * *

It had been two days since Mikan started ignoring them, ignoring him. He was mad and really wanted her back but they were both stubborn, yet Natsume found the situation unbearable, especially coz she seemed unaffected. 

Mikan woke up feeling depressed. _She missed them, but she was sure they did not care. If she mattered then why were they keeping secrets from her?_ With a sigh she got up and stretched. She got ready, and then her eyes fell on the calendar. _She was forgetting something, but what. Was today special? She thought so, but she did not remember the occasion. _

That day too went as the last two days went. No talking to any of the gang, acting as if they were not there. It was tough considering that she had been doing the same at home with Natsume.

Classes were over for the day and Mikan was walking out, when someone stopped her. She looked up to see Ryuu standing in front of her. He had not dared to come close to her ever since she had slapped him.

"Get out of my way." Mikan snapped.

"Such attitude Sakura, you should be more careful. Your dear friend is not here to protect you anymore." His tone was mocking.

"And what makes you think that?"

Mikan did not need to turn around to know who it was.

Natsume stood behind her, glaring at Ryuu.

"So the credit card got here at last." Ryuu was smirking. At their incredulous looks he continued, "What you don't get it? C'mon Hyugga you are her credit card and her driver if I remember right. I never thought I'd see you being used so well. That is why I am here, to congratulate the girl, who did it."

"You are a fool." Natsume said calmly.

"Am I? You are just saying that to keep her spirits up." Ryuu nodded towards Mikan who was close to tears.

"You just don't get it, do you? In her life I am replaceable, but she is indispensable to me. I can't even imagine life without her. I do what I do for her coz I want to, not because I should or she wants me to. Next time I see you near her, I'll let my fist do the talking."

He took Mikan's hand and led her away, leaving a thunderstruck Ryuu behind him.

When they reached the parking lot, Natsume turned to face her. But before he could say anything, Mikan hugged him. He smiled as he held her close. He knew tears were falling from her eyes.

"Stop crying. I told you I don't ever want to see tears in your eyes did I not?"

"Shut up and just hold me."

Chuckling Natsume did as he was told. When she finally stepped away from him, he was still smiling. After wiping her tears away, he led her to the car and opened the door for her, acting like the perfect gentleman, that he was, NOT. Mikan knew then that something was up.

They drove back home in silence. They walked into the mansion to find complete darkness as even the windows were curtained. Mikan looked at Natsume, confusion in her eyes, but he just shrugged and stepped inside, disappearing into the darkness.

Wondering what the heck was up, she too walked inside.

BANG!!!

The sound, and the sudden bright light took Mikan aback.

She was showered in golden dust. All her friends were there. The whole gang was still in the clothes they had worn to college, as they had come straight here to check up on last minute preparations. A big banner hung behind, explaining everything. It said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!

Her face lit up with a lovely smile. _So this is special about today._

Her friends had been preparing for her party for days and so had to ignore her. She was filled with joy as she was wished by all of them, and they actually sang for her. She blew out candles and cut the cake. The first bite was for Kia and the next went to her best friend: Natsume.

The party was a smashing success. Mikan was thrilled and her joy made them all happy.

It was late evening. They had been partying for hours and now most of the guests were gone. Just the gang, and the residents of Hyugga Manor remained.

Mikan looked at Natsume, who was lying on a couch. They were all in the main living area of the Manor, and every single one was lying down. Not even one person was able to even sit, that was how tired they were. Kia was actually asleep in Kendiar's lap.

Then Natsume stood up and walked up to her. He took her hand and they walked outside the double doors that led to the private garden, behind the manor.

When they were out of sight of the house, Natsume turned towards her.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Fight with me, shout at me even hit me if you feel like it, but don't you ever ignore me again."

"Natsume…"

"It feels like hell, when you act as if I am a part of the wall. It's perfectly fine if you are mad at me, heck its even fun, but when you ignore me… "

"How was I supposed not to get mad? You guys were trying to get rid of me all the time." she just had to retort.

"I know… I'll try not to be so obvious about secret plans from now on but just don't ever ignore me again. "

" I promise."

With a smile he pulled her into a gentle hug.

* * *

Hi everyone. I'll b updating soon this time, as i have already decided what to write in th next chapter. But i m moving to Canada, so m busy with that. I'll update as soon as i get time to type!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone!! i am really sorry for updating so late but i wont be late from now on.

I was planning on this being the second last chapter but there will be 2 more chapters after this as i have broken this chapter into 2. I think its short but i wanted to post it early so, thats the way it is.

I wanna thank:

Sunkised-chan: thanks a lot for being patient.

Lakadako: u got ur wish... 2 more ch. after this one.

DeathAngel-Lavenda: i hope u havent given up on me.

Chin-92: Thanks for the advice, u r right, it helps to be calm.

Tara Cats: i am not really sure if the chapter quality here makes up for the time i took in updating, but i m tryin my best. The next chapters will b better though.

Glenda23

Fantisylover: thanks a lot for ur review. it made me realise that ppl were waitin for me to post.

Disclaimer: i do not own Gakuen Alice.

Now on with the story:

* * *

"So Mikan which dress do you like?" 

Mikan looked at the two Hyugga's with suspicion. "What is this about?"

"Just pick a dress out of those two for yourself. It can't be that tough now can it?"

"Well it's not tough at all, I want the blue-black one."

Natsume smirked and Kendiar simply shrugged.

"Now will you tell me?" Mikan asked her boy-friend Natsume in exasperation.

"Sure, Dad was bragging how he knows you and Kia so well and you love the things he chooses for you. So we laid a bet to see who could choose a better dress for you and obviously you like the one that I chose."

Mikan looked at the pale pink dress that Mr. Hyugga had chosen and said "Sorry Uncle, but Natsume wins hands down, although he would have lost if it would have been Kia choosing, for she loves your choice. So, what did Natsume win?"

"That's why I laid the bet about you, Mikan, and I win Dad's jaguar for a year."

Mikan let out a low whistle, just as Kia joined in the conversation "You won his brand new car? This will be fun."

"Thanks a lot Kia," Said Kendiar wryly, "anyways, I got a dress for you as well and it's in your room."

"I already saw it and I love it."

"Mikan, will you wear this dress at tomorrows party?"

"Of course Natsume, but lets go now, we still have a lot of preparations to do before the party."

Kendiar smiled as he saw Mikan and Natsume leave. It had been a few years since the advent of the Sakuras into his house and those had been amazing years. Tomorrow he was going to announce...

"Kendiar lets go! I also want to see what is going on." He smiled at the young girl in front of him, and stood up. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

**Mikan's POV **

I can not remember the last time I was so excited. I, Mikan Sakura, in my last year of Masters, am as excited as my younger sister, it's a funny thought. But that has to be so as today is the big day. Natsume's big day, and to think he's the only one who does not know about it yet, to him it is just a grand party celebrating him completing his MBA. I just can't wait to see his reaction when uncle announces it in front of the world.

I love this dress he got for me, even though it was or a bet. But I can hardly complain, on most occasions, I wear clothes of his choice as he knows exactly what I want, and gets it for me, even before I say anything. He is every thing to me, my best friend and my boy friend. My love.

I just hope everything goes as planned today.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I could feel the vibes of excitement that everyone was giving off. I don't understand what the big deal is though, I mean c'mon, it's just a degree that I've got, not conquered the world. But if they want to be happy, I'll be happy with them.

"Mikan, will you hurry up." The girl is weird. Mostly she does not care how she looks but today she actually went back to check how she looked even after spending hours getting ready, this can only mean 'that something's up.

"I am ready, quit yelling."

"Finally, now I am officially late for my own party all thanks to you." I saw Mikan smile as if saying that, delaying me was exactly what she wanted to do. This is getting interesting.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"All right, what should I know before I enter this room?" Natsume asked Mikan when they were right outside the party hall.

"I love you." Natsume looked at her stunned. "What the..."

But she used his amazement at her words to move past him and push open the doors. The spotlight was trained on them and she quickly slipped past him and joined the crowd, which was clapping for some reason.

Natsume walked in as if he knew exactly what was happening, yet those who knew him best could tell that he was clueless.

"Come here son." Kendiar beckoned him over to the podium where he stood with the mike in his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the new Vice President of Hyugga Corp. Natsume Hyugga."

The room was filled with applause.

"I'll get you back for this." Natsume whispered as he took the mike from his father.

"Thank You Dad," he said aloud, "it is an honour to be a part of Hyugga Corp. and I will work hard and raise its name to even greater unheard of heights. "

Natsume walked down the podium, to be besieged by people congratulating him. He shook hands with all of them and answered them all politely but he was looking for his friends. Then he saw them, beaming at him, waiting at a distance for him to be free. Mikan stood there as well with Kia.

When he reached them, he shook hands and got a few slaps on his back. It was obvious that his friends had known beforehand, and that they were proud of him.

* * *

"It's nearly morning!" Ruka spoke surprised. 

"You think?" was the sarcastic reply from his girlfriend, Hotaru.

"No wonder all guests are gone." He continued as if he had not heard her.

"I hadn't noticed that." this time Natsume was the sarcastic one.

"Give him a break guys, what are you getting at Ruka?" Mikan asked kindly.

"Time to go to bed." He said happily.

As one they all slapped their heads.

"Damn it, he's drunk." Yuu, Koko and Tsubasa said at the same time, and then burst out laughing.

"I guess we all are, at least most of us are tipsy." Nonoko said giggling.

"Indeed time for bed then." Natsume said getting up. One by one, all his friends followed suit.

They all had their own rooms in this house, as they stayed here very often. Nothing had changed over the years, they were all still friends and because of Kia and Kendiar, Hyugga mansion was their preferred haunt. They were all doing masters but Natsume had finished early; proving once again that he was a genius.

* * *

I hope u like it n the next chapter is continuation of this one. n i'll post it really soon. 


	11. Chapter 11 last chapter

Hey everyone! I am sorry... I am indeed too slow... but the final chapter is finally up. I hope you guys like it and it is not a disappointing end to any of you. Sorry for any mistakes i might have made. I wanna thank all my reviewers:

**Chin-92- **yeah they r a bit old but this story started with them already being in college so it had to be this way.

**Dominqueanne**

**Candyxgirl**

**Fantisylover**

**PrincessofCrown101- **they were in the hall where the party had been but it was very late n they were all crashed on the couches n stuff coz they were so tired. n all th eformal guests had already gone home.

**Autumn aremega- **Mr. Hyugga n kia got credit as mikan n natsume would have been anywhere with their friends but it was kia n kendiar who were only available at hyugga mansion, especially kendiar. thats why they get the credit. N Mr. Hyugga is Kia n Mikan's legal gaurdian. does not make him their dad. He is just responsible for them. N more for kia but not so much for mikan as she wont need a gaurdian in a few months time.

**Sunkised-chan -** i m not on a trip but have moved to canada now. i was so busy with school thats why i m so late at updating now.

**Anime Princess24**

**AnimeLoverXP **- I am sorry i am updating later then what i promised. I hope you like this.

**Please review to tell me what you thought about this story??? I am eagerly waiting to find out!**

* * *

Mikan stood there. Her face white as she looked at the man standing before her. "You..." she tried to speak but then she could not hold it back anymore. 

She burst out laughing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she laughed helplessly. After about 5 minutes she regained her composure. She looked at him straight in the face and said, "If I had not been so amused by it, you would have regretted saying this to me your entire life. Now get the hell out of my office." By the end of the sentence her voice had cracked like a whip. The man turned and short of running he was going as fast as he could.

Natsume saw a guy whizz past him on his way to Mikan's office and walked in there to find her looking half-amused, half-annoyed. He calmly seated himself in front of her and waited for her to notice him.

"Hi Natsume, what brings you here?" she greeted him with the smile he so loved.

"Just wanted to see you." he smiled back. "So who was that idiot who ran out and what is annoying you?"

"You just have to know everything don't you?" she grinned.

"Of course, especially if it is related to my girlfriend."

"Fine, that was the guy sent here to negotiate our agreement with S.S. corp. related to those materials we need for our new industry. He was offering me a lot of things."

"If the offer was good then why did you say no?"

"I never said the offer was good. It was stupid as their material is known to have low quality, and he did not even try to convince me that it was good. He offered me diamonds instead, as according to them, I am just your girlfriend and am here only because of that." the annoyed look was back on her face.

But compared to her annoyance, Natsume looked really pissed off. "That jerk.."

"Now Natsume, don't you go after them, its not worth the effort; and anyways it is true in a sense too. I have been treated as a Hyugga for so long that i have forgotten that I am really a Sakura." there was acceptance in her voice for the fact that she was where she was because she was living with the Hyugga's, for nearly 7 years now.

Natsume had no comeback for this and so he just shrugged and then asked "Wanna go on a date tonight?"

"Natsume, it's a Wednesday night. What are you thinki..." Natsume placed a finger on her lips. "I am not old yet and nor am going to act like I am. I can take my girl out on whichever damn day I wish."

"All right, but I am picking the place."

"As you wish princess." She smiled sweetly at him, before pushing him out so she could actually work.

* * *

The restaurent that Mikan chose was Cloud 9. A place that held a lot of memories for them. They had a superb dinner and then went for a walk on the beach afterwards. 

"Mikan, are you happy?" Natsume asked sincerely.

Mikan was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice. "Yes, I am happy with my life. Why do you ask though?"

"Just checking." he tried to lighten the atmosphere but she knew he had been very serious, yet she let it pass.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

It has been 2 weeks since my mid-week date with Natsume, and I am sure that he is planning something. Maybe it's not related to me but he is certainly up to something. I am not sure who is in on it but its not like i can go and ask each person.. "Do you know what my boyfriend is up to?" jeez...

Usually when Natsume was planning something, and I am not a part of it, the people involved tend to stay away from me, as over the years I have gained the ability to weasel anything out of almost anyone. But this time, no one is avoiding me. Is Natsume actually planning alone??

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan was snapped out of her reverie by Kia.

"Sis, what are you doing?" she was as bubbly as ever. Mikan sighed, "Just thinking some things through."

"You can actually think?" Mikan knew who it was without even looking up. She sighed again, "Go away Hyugga, I dont have time to waste on something like you."

Kia giggled, while Natsume looked surprised. Usually Mikan flared up at such a comment but today she just seemed like she could not care less. Of course instead of backing away it made him even more eager to get a reaction. Soon the room became a war zone with Kia laughing her head off, and Mikan and Natsume going at each other.

"Natsume Hyugga..." Natsume looked at her in expectation but she seemed unable to go on.

Mikan fell to the ground. Natsume looked horrified as he gazed at her still figure and then ran to her side. He gently picked her up and cradled her head. Kia too had come to his side.

"Mikan, Mikan, can you hear me??" When she did not even move in response, he yelled for a doctor. "Mikan please be all right. please please be okay. I'll do anything, if only you were all right."

"anything?"

"Anything."

It took Natsume a moment to realise that the one who had spoken just now was Mikan. He looked at her in shock. "Why you..."

She laughed as she sat up and hugged him, and then jumped away from him before she had to face his wrath. Natsume went chasing after her as she ran off.

Kia looked at the two with mingled hilarity and wonder. They were still exactly as she always remembered them being. "Maybe some people do not change as they grow old." she mused out loud.

* * *

"Lets have a party here next weekend." Natsume said out of the blue, at brunch the next day. He was met with blank looks from everyone at the table. Ruka, Mikan, Kia, Kendiar, Hotaru, and Nonoko looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "What?" he snapped irritated. 

"Well, its sunday morning and we were sort of partying all weekend, not to mention that we all work now. Are you nuts Natsume?"

"I do not mean a party like that, but a formal party."

"What for?" Mikan asked curious.

"Because we have not had one in so long. I mean the last big party we had was 3 months ago. I want to have another one."

"Fine, go right ahead." Kendiar said calmly, disregarding the look of disapproval from Mikan.

* * *

Mikan checked her appearance in the mirror. It was pretty rare for her to be so careful about how she looked but somehow she felt nervous tonight. It was not something she could explain but like sense of foreboding. Also the dress Natsume had brought for her, was completely different than usual. It was black with dashes of purple and very elegant. 

"Maybe I am just thinking too much." Mikan mumbled as she stepped out of her room. Natsume was there waiting for her. He smiled and extended his hand.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

* * *

The party was a huge success, but there was just one problem. Everyone wanted to know the occasion. Natsume gave each person the same reply, "Have patience, you'll know soon." 

The music stopped and the lights went out. Then a spotlight came on, and there stood Natsume, holding a mic.

"Thank you everyone for joining us here today. A lot of people asked me the occasion for tonight's celebration, and now I am going to give you all the answer to that question. Surprisingly enough the answer is yet another question, and for the lack of better term, a confession. I will start with the confession. Almost 7 years ago, two girls started living here. Up till then this had been a house, a mansion if you please, with a lot of beauty, but no life. But since the day they came here, it has become a home, filled with life and warmth. Before it was a place I came to because I had to, but now i come here because I want to. Slowly and gradually they became an inseparable part of this place. Mikan and Kia Sakura, today I want to thank you for coming into this place, for coming into our lives, for becoming a part of my life. You would have lived on easily even if we had not met, but I know I would not have truly lived or loved if I had not met you."

There was complete silence as Natsume walked towards Mikan now. When he reached her, he went down on one knee, and held out a ring to her.

"Mikan, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?"

Mikan stood there, a tender smile on her lips. "Yes Natsume, I will marry you." as she said that she held out her hand to him, and he slipped the ring on.

The hall burst out in applause. Natsume stood up and smiled at his bride to be.

They knew that they would have their share of pain and sorrow but joy has no value without the taste of sadness; and as long as they were together, no problem was too great.

** Natsume and Mikan Hyugga were just starting their journey of life together, a life filled with love and friendship. No lies and no deceptions.**

* * *

**Its all finished now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought about it. **

* * *


End file.
